Puppy Love
by twopeas
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a pinch after his house is ruined. But who's there to help him and comfort him? NaruxKiba, from SA to yaoi. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is a collab ficlet that me and L wrote together. This fic had its unexpected turns, but it sure was fun, and I hope you enjoy our little crazy ficlet!

**Puppy love part 1.**

Cool rain soothed his skin, as he sat under a large tree. It had suddenly started raining when he was out in the forest to train. He was panting, resting his head on the knobbly trunk. He enjoyed the rain. It kept people from going outside, making it seem like he was the only person in the world. It was great to feel on top of the world once in a while.

_Well I'd better head back. Don't wanna catch a cold._

As he stepped inside he shook his head, making water fly all over the place. Water was also dripping from his clothes. It was really pouring down outside.

"Sheesh!" he said as he wrung of his pants and jacket.

Suddenly a flash of lighting lit up the whole room, and then everything went pitch black.

_Damn… Gotta get to the fuse box I guess…_

He stood up and walked across the room, letting the frail stripes of moonlight travel over his body as he walked past the windows. It was pitch black in the hallways, but he could see good enough to make his way to the fuse box, having very good eyesight.

He scratched the back of his head. Damn. That was the downside of buying these old houses. Fine, they look good and have this aura of the past to them, but they also have old kinds of fuses.

"No practical little switches here… Aaargh, now I'll have to go look for a new fuse. Where did I put those, anyway?" he thought annoyed to himself.

He started walking down the hallway again, headed for the kitchen. Just as he took his first step in, he heard a loud noise coming from the living room.

_What was that?_

He tiptoed towards the living room.

"Is there anyone here?"

Then there was the sound of someone taking a breath.

"I don't have anything worth stealing, if that's what ya think!"

Then there was the sound stuff being shuffled around.

_Why me? _He thought to himself, as he took a step into the living room.

Then suddenly the lights came on and several voices screamed; "Surprise!"

He jumped mile high.

"What the-?"

A pink haired girl pointed at him. "It's your birthday, remember!"

He looked around the room seeing all of his friends there.

"Sneaking into people's houses is a crime ya know!" he grinned.

Everyone was here, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Lee and a whole lot more. Even some of the sensei's.

And they all smiled at him.

"I can't believe you guys, actually making a surprise party for me! This is so much fun," he grinned at his guests.

"We've been planning this for a long time, you know. But all this for an idiot like you seems like a waste," Kiba teased, grinning at the birthday boy himself. He threw a nearby pillow lying on a couch back at the dog boy, while the people in the living room started to stir, grabbing boxes and packages from the floor.

"Let's open presents!" Hinata said, smiling.

"Yes! Presents are the spirit of youth's medicine, making any youthful soul rejoice in excitement, right, Gai-sensei?!" Lee exclaimed, all pumped up.

"That's right, Lee!" Gai yelled back, the two now doing their well known nice-guy poses.

Everybody just shook their heads at the two excited nin's and smiled.

Naruto accepted the box that Sakura was offering him. He was curious of what she could have gotten him, so he shook the box before opening it. It was a square and hard package that didn't make any sound at all.

He peeled of the paper and stared at the present dumb-founded.

_1001 ways to make a healthy meal_

"It's a book, in case you didn't know." Kiba had been looking over his shoulder and was now nudging his head.

"I know that dog-turd!" Naruto elbowed Kiba in the gut.

"Ouf, that's a dirty trick!"

Naruto grinned in a devilish manner; "Well it's my birthday after all!"

Kakashi took the book out of Naruto's hands and studied it.

"This may do some good for you, Naruto."

Naruto made sure Sakura wasn't looking at the moment and then leaned in towards Kakashi, whispering; "But I don't really know how to cook, Kakashi sensei, so it will probably just gather up dust somewhere. Besides, I only like ramen!"

That was the last thing he managed to say out loud.

A huge roar sounded over the house, as an unimaginable flash of light blinded and deafened them all. Before anyone knew what was happening, the entire house stood in flames, burning fiercely. As the conscious guests saved themselves and their knocked out comrades, all but one person ran out the windows that were broken by the lightning's shock wave.

_My home…!_

"Come on! Hurry, it's going to collapse any minute now! Get the hell out!" Sakura yelled at him from outside.

With a last look at his castle, the birthday boy jumped out the window as the roof caved in and fire consumed the entire property.

Naruto was at the edge of apprehension. What was he going to do now? His home and his life were all destroyed. He had put all of his money into buying this old house.

All of his friends gathered around him as they took him away from the fiery inferno. It was getting dangerous staying to close to it anyway.

"Don't worry Naruto, you can stay at my place until you get yourself together!" Kiba was generously offering.

Naruto looked at Kiba with seldom gratitude.

His face lit up a bit; "Thank you so much dog-turd!"

The following morning Naruto woke up at noon. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, naturally. And the moment he woke up and saw his surroundings, he felt like sleeping again. His home, all his possessions, everything he owned… All gone. He didn't have anything. Kiba even had to let him borrow clothes when they came home to him last night.

He was now wearing his big t-shirt; Kiba liked his clothes big and comfy. Kiba had grown to be a bit broader around the shoulders than Naruto, and a few inches taller, but this t-shirt was just ridiculous. It reached him almost to the knees and the arms to his elbows.

He sat up on the futon mattress Kiba had prepared for him last night in his living room. He couldn't see the dog-turd anywhere.

Standing up, he walked toward the bathroom. He knew where everything was, having visited Kiba several times before.

Kiba had an apartment that wasn't too big or too small. Being a ninja didn't require that much of a living space. But what Naruto had in mind when he had bought that old house was that he might get a room-mate, and then he wouldn't have to live alone. Living with Kiba didn't make him lonely at least. He was still ensnared in his own thoughts as he reached for the door-knob and stepped inside. But this didn't last for long as he was oh-so-brutally torn out of it by a loud shriek.

"Gyaah, haven't you learned to knock!"

Kiba was just about to step out of the shower, holding a towel in his right and, and leaning on the counter next to him with the left.

Naruto turned all red and started stuttering.

"Oh! S-sorry, Kiba! Um, I-uh, just," and slowly his eyes found their way toward a rather private spot on Kiba's body.

"…Whoa! Um, wow, eh, s-sorry!!" he then exclaimed, jumping out the door.

Running over to his futon, he mentally scolded himself, but… Not wholeheartedly.

In the bathroom, Kiba was now blushing like mad, frowning. Did Naruto just stare at his… _equipment_ and then say 'whoa'?

And, it didn't really sound like a 'whoa, I didn't know they came in sizes that small,'

No it sounded more like… '_Whoa_,'

…

…

_What the hell?!_

Ok, it was a good thing that he wasn't "disappointed" by his more… private parts, it was a boy's thing, but that he had looked at it in that way was… disturbing. Did he want to look?

_Or more importantly, did I want him to look?!_

Kiba tore his hair in frustration. He couldn't be attracted to someone who called him a dog-turd; and even if he could be, what about the whole blonde-and-idiot part?

_Even if his butt was cute..._

"What the-!" he spoke out loud. "You shouldn't be thinking that!"

**(A/N) Part 2 up next :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppy Love - Part 2**

On the other side of the bathroom door, Naruto heard this loud and clear, and it put his thoughts in motion.

_What is it he shouldn't be thinking…?_

Having just been in there, he felt suspicious that he may have something to do with this little verbal eruption from his friend.  
Had Kiba meant something about him?  
If he had, what could it be? He felt curious as to this, but also… He kind of wanted to take another look at him.

Not really sure why, or at least not brave enough to search his soul to find out, Naruto still felt an urge to just slip that door open and take a peak.

Kiba stood with his back to the door when he suddenly heard it slowly creak open. It was the kind of door who only made a noise when it was opened slowly like that. He knew it couldn't be anybody else than Naruto… Was it weird that he didn't want to turn around and reveal that he knew he was looking? He just took his towel and pretended to be drying off again, even if he had been dry for a quite a while.

_Wow… I had no idea Kiba was actually this hot!_

Naruto blushed as he nervously took in the sight in front of him, relieved to not have been caught.  
Kiba was drying his hair, arms slightly tensed, making his muscles show, and his firm body looked fresh, with skin looking unbelievably soft.

Naruto felt himself heat up. He never knew Kiba looked this… _enticing_. He'd always cared for him, he was a good friend, and that roommate he'd thought of for his house… Kiba had been at the top of that list too. But how he now saw him, he felt very different from before. This wasn't how you felt toward someone who was just a friend…

Kiba heard the door slowly getting shut and let out a breath of relief, and maybe disappointment? He didn't know. What he knew was that he had kinda been putting out… And to a boy! He honestly hadn't seen this coming, but now that it did, he wasn't going to ignore it, that was for sure! And with that whole putting out thing, he felt a little slutty…

Naruto on the other hand, felt very guilty. Just now had it really hit him that he actually had to face Kiba when he would come out of the bathroom. Could he look him in the eyes? He'd just peeped on him, for crying out loud! He'd gawked at his naked friend! That was so not cool.  
He felt ashamed and very guilty, for abusing his friend in that way.  
It was almost worse that Kiba didn't even know. If he'd been caught, they could have a fit over it, and then they'd be friends again.

But now, that wasn't an option, and Naruto had no idea how to rid himself of this guilt and shame.

Kiba was still in the bathroom, dressed in pants and still pondering about if he should put on a shirt or not. He decided to casually toss it over his shoulder while he went rummaging around the apartment for his belt. His pants were a little too big for him…

And it was a coincidence!

He smirked to himself as he walked straight out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened, whistling on his way. Pretending to be ignoring the fact that Naruto was there, he went over to his drawer to look for his belt.

Naruto on the other hand, seemed to have completely forgotten all previous guilt, and was now openly gawking at his friend.

_Holy crap, he looks gorgeous!_

As he gazed upon the slender features of the boy in front of him, he didn't even manage to feel embarrassed or upset over having thought such a thing.  
Kiba just looked so… so _good_. His pants were a little too big, which made them sit loosely on his hips, showing a little of his boxer shorts, and all of his upper body was showing.  
His ruffled up hair and those red stripes on his face made him look dangerously delicious…

Kiba eyed Naruto over his shoulder, catching his eye for a second. What was that look? He couldn't help himself but grin deviously. This was very different from what he had experienced with any girl. They all wanted to be treated so romantically, and being all mushy over it. It kinda annoyed him, because he was a 'cut to the chase' guy. He didn't like beating around the bush. So maybe being with a guy had its advantages? It wasn't that Kiba didn't want love; it was more that he didn't want all the intrigues and trickery that every girl in Konoha seemed to bring with them into a relationship. He wanted honesty.

Naruto was now frowning and blushing furiously.

_Shit! Did he just see me looking at him?_

But what had that grin been, in that case? He could have sworn he saw Kiba grin as he turned away.  
Why?  
Did he…? No… Did he grin because Naruto had been eyeing him, really?

Well, what else could it be? Naruto looked over his shoulder. Nope, nothing of interest there. He couldn't have been smiling over anything other than Naruto. But then, what did that mean?

Did he like the fact that Naruto had ogled him?  
Blushing even more, the blonde had a small epiphany;

_I kinda hope he did…_

He stared at his back again, hoping to get more hints.

Kiba figured he couldn't keep stalling anymore, and put on his belt, slowly turning towards Naruto, just to see his reaction, if there was any. His fingers lingered on his stomach for a split-second as if he was scratching. He put on his shirt too, looking at Naruto at the corner of his eye.

"Do ya think its cold in here, Naruto?"

Kiba pretended to be shuddering.

"Yeah, maybe a little,"

Naruto said, honestly a bit disappointed that the half naked Kiba was now dressed again.  
But then again… this could lead to some interesting situations…

He looked at Kiba again, and a small smile graced his lips.

"Well, I'm nice and warm anyway. This idiot gave me his blanket, so now _I'm _warm, and _he's_ freezing his balls off," he teased grinning, snuggling into the blanket where he sat on his futon. "Aaaah, so nice and warm,"

He pulled the blanket closer around him, and grinned again before looking up at Kiba again, reaching his tongue out at him, still smiling.

Kiba caught on to the game, grinning.

"Aw, that's no fair, come on share!" He walked over to Naruto and started tugging at the end of the blanket, with a cunning glint in his eyes. He didn't pull that hard, but somehow he made the blonde stumble.

"Uwaa!" he yelled, tumbling down. But just before he should have slammed into the floor with his face, Kiba picked him up, and was now holding him safely in his arms.

Naruto blushed deeply.  
Kiba was a lot stronger than Naruto had thought. He seemed to be able to hold Naruto like this as if only holding a small animal, no effort needed.  
And this feeling of being held so closely…

Naruto looked up into Kiba's eyes.

Kiba decided to just go for it as he wrapped his arms around Naruto. He certainly had nothing to lose. And he wanted the little loud-mouth real bad. But the thing was… he couldn't make himself kiss him. So what he did was lean down and burying his face into the nape of his neck, to see if he got punched or not. Several seconds went by, and he took the risk of gently licking the spot right under his earlobe.

Naruto trembled in delight as he felt Kiba's tongue on his neck. A small moan escaped his lips before he could stop himself, and he felt the boy holding him lick him more, seeing it as an invitation. He felt his heart race, and soon he couldn't take it anymore. An overwhelming craving burned in his chest, and he turned and pulled Kiba's head toward his own, longing to taste that magnificent tongue.

As their lips met in a passionate kiss, he felt his body nearly go mad with desire.

Kiba deepened the kiss, letting his hand find its way up Naruto's shirt. He let a deep moan-part-growl escape through his lips as he felt how soft his skin was. This was indeed different from any girl. It was a hundred times better! And he intended to show Naruto that. He let his lips trail away from Naruto's mouth and down his neck again.

_Curse this damned shirt! _He thought, obviously annoyed with the piece of clothing keeping him from covering more of Naruto's warm skin.

Naruto felt Kiba get rougher as he tugged at his shirt. Taking the hint with delight, he tore it off, and moaned loudly as Kiba instantly caressed his chest.  
Craving for more as the other boy put him down on the ground, letting him stand on his feet again, he started to tear Kibas shirt off too, wanting to feel more.

Clothes started to scatter over the floor, and Naruto felt his head get glazed over at the intensity of his friends touch.

Kiba was going insane with the desire of wanting to be as close to the blonde as possible. He felt his instincts take over as he pressed himself against him. He wanted to claim Naruto his, even if it sounded totally Neanderthal. This was not something he wanted to let go to waste. He turned the other boy around, and took the gorgeous sight.

Sweaty minutes passed by, and pleasure and passion dazed the two. The roughness of the dominant wolf made the blonde moan in pure ecstasy, and as Kiba finally bit down on Narutos neck hard, he screamed in both pain and delight, as both felt relief finally come.

Panting, Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him tightly as they lay down on the futon.  
Naruto could feel Kibas lips softly caress the back of his neck, and smiled to himself.

Kiba was definitely a good roommate candidate if he ever got a new house.

He turned his head toward him, and Kiba kissed him sensually on the lips.

"You know, people are going to start wondering what's going on if I can't sit anymore while I'm staying here," he grinned at him.

Smirking, Kiba replied dryly, "Who said I was gonna let you stay longer than today?"

"Hmph! Dog-turd!" Naruto exclaimed insulted, turning away from him, trying to get up, but failing miserably because of Kibas tight embrace.

"Hehehe," Kiba laughed, turning Naruto around to face him, pulling him even closer, "I'm just kidding, I'll let ya stay as long as you'll have me,"

Blushing a little, Naruto smiled warmly back at him. He pulled closer, snuggling his face on the wolf boys chest.

"Well, that was a stupid thing to say; now you'll never get rid of me,"

At the warm smile he received, Naruto felt immensely happy.

Even if he lost a house, he had now received a home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N : **Hi! Hope you liked this... slightly_ strange_ fic XD

This is a collaboration between my friend M and myself, and was a 'pass-around-fic' she started! Tons of fun to make, where you write a little, then give it to your partner in crime to write a little, and then you get it back again, and continue where the other left off. etc.

FUN :D Many fun and unexpected little twists and turns along the way of writing it :D

So, R&R if you can, it's much appreciated both with me (L) and M!


End file.
